A true hero indeed
by Sarkastisk
Summary: Luffy is something more than just a boy with a strawhat... and something more than a rubber man, something more...


I were looking through some songs I had on the computer and found Mariah Careys 'Hero', suddenly a picture of Luffy just flashed in my mind and the next second I started writing this… 

Disclaimer: I don't own One piece nor the song Hero… One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and the song belongs to Mariah Carey.

--------------------

**A true hero indeed**

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are_

A teenager with a strawhat with a red ribbon tied around it was standing in the deck of a boat, looking out at the sea… He has gotten six members with him, for his pirate crew… his name is Monkey D. Luffy.

_There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

An older man, looked like he was around 19, his name was Roronoa Zoro, walked forward to Luffy who was still looking out at the sea. He looked at Luffy for a second then smiled at the memories that came when he saw that big foolish smile that would never die.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive_

Luffy's crew was not one of those bad ones, this crew had real dreams that they've kept from the time they were small kids. Luffy's dream was to become pirate king, and for that he had to find One Piece, the treasure that the pirate king Gol D. Roger had left behind before he got executed.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Another man, probably the same age as Luffy, his name was Usopp, was thinking of what he would've done if he didn't get to join Luffy's crew… He would probably never see his father that was sailing the vast sea as a pirate. To be a liar may not be fun, but what was he to do when he couldn't really do anything but lie? To run away was one of his strong sides, but so was to shoot rotten eggs at people as well.

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold_

To cook for a crew with a captain that didn't really do anything else but sleep, eat, play, eat, play, eat and then sleep, was kind of hard, Luffy ate like a… an elephant if you times it by five… or ten. The blonde cook sighed and continued with the lunch. His dream… was to find a sea called All Blue, it was only a legend, but he was going to find it no matter what.

_You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

A woman sat and drew a map in her room; it was her own map of the Grand Line. She had a problem with pirates ever since she was little but she joined Luffy's crew to both help them to fight pirates, but also to make her very own map over the Grand Line… or practically over the whole world.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive_

A little reindeer with a big pink hat perched on his small head was mixing some ingredients to make a medicine. His dream was to make a cure for everything… I don't know if death counts in as well… He had learned his medical skills from a doctor which took his life to save him, and then he learned even more from a doctor called Doctorine, also know as a witch…

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

A quiet older woman, around 28 years old, was reading a history book about ancient ruins. Her dream was to find an ancient ruin that contains the blueprint to a weapon that could probably destroy the world, she didn't want to make that weapon, she only wanted to know where it was so she could destroy it. (I don't know what she's going to do with it…)

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away_

Luffy walked around on the ship, having some problems of coming up with something to do… He suddenly saw a piece of paper and some pencils to draw with; he started to draw some weird things that only Luffy could decipher.

_Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

When he was done he decided to give it to Sanji, the cook, so he could put it up on the fridge or in the kitchen somewhere. He started to run when the ship was hit by a cannonball.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive_

Luffy looked from side to side when he finally saw the ship that was shooting at them. He stretched his arm and then shot it at the ship that was apparently very weak because it was enough to sink it.

_So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

Luffy wasn't going to let his crew to die, no matter what… and if he died trying, then it was ok. His crew had all been saved by one person… A boy with a strawhat… Who we all can call a hero…

-------------------

There! What did you think about it? Was it good? Did it suck? –sob-

Please read and review before I whack you with my whacker! XD Oh and remember all you who flames, your house won't be at it usual place, don't ask me why.


End file.
